Rainy Day
by qualls1
Summary: Mamori has a boyfriend. We all knew it would happen! But what happens when Hiruma and her get jealous of one anothers fans? kekeke


Disclaimer: I do not own eyeshield 21

Kekekeke! This is my first fan fic! I love eyeshield 21's Hiruma!

I WILL NOT CURSE IN THIS FAN FIC CAUSE IM A LITTLE GIRL SO, PFFT!

* * *

As Mamori Anezaki walked down the sidewalk to school, she glanced up at the graying clouds and sighed. It had been great weather when she first started her trip and was only a little darker after she bought her smoothie. "Oh crap." She swore as she made her way more hastily.

"Hey Mamori-san!" a familiar voice called. The auburn headed girl whirled around and smiled at her boyfriend, Tamugene.

"Heya."

He opened the black umbrella he held and put it above their heads.

"Thanks Tamugene." She said smiling brighter. He always was there when she needed help. That's way she went out with him in the first place. Well, that and the fact that she was tired of waiting on the certain blond quarterback.

Speaking of which….

She spotted him up ahead and her hopes soared. Tamugene had started a large conversation with his girlfriend but to his great dismay, she could care less. Too bad for him he didn't notice.

Her hopes dropped ten thousand feet below sea level when she saw the young fan girls standing next to him. She felt her hopes go to the cold earth as she caught up on there talking war.

"I already said no! He's gonna go out with me!"

"NO he's going out with _me!"_

"NO ME!"

"Ouch! Don't pull my hair!"

"I'm not gonna go out with any of you freakin brats!" **( Note: Hey, is freakin a curse word? Hmmm….)**

The poor devil captain wasn't about to be let go of by the mass flock of hopeful girls.

Mamori looked down at her cup and gasped as the smoothie juice poured out through the five new wholes her clenched fist had made.

"Woah, we should go get you a na-" Tamugene started but Mamori zoned him out again and began to think. She laughed Hiruma's `kekeke` laugh, pulled up her jacket hood and yelled out loud, "Hey is Bath and Body Works having a 70% off sale?!?!" the crowd of girls raced off in the direction of the store, pushing and pulling trying to make it to the lotions.

They left their relieved heart throb in the past.

He sighed in his relieve and looked at Mamori who was still laughing.

Tamugene saw him smile and stiffened. Hiruma picked up his phone, dialed a number and let it ring as he held it to his ear.

At that same time Tamugene's phone rang and he jumped twenty feet. He nervously picked it up and squeaked into the phone a weak, "H-hello?"

Mamori knew who was calling but she said nothing. She heard Hiruma's voice on the other end of the phone but couldn't make out what the 17-year-old was threatening.

Tamugene closed the phone and tried to make sense out of what order the demon had given him.

"Mamori-san… I'm afraid I'm breaking up with you." he choked. Mamori knew this was Hiruma's doing cause no boy in his right mind would dump the babe from the football team.

He ran then, at his full speed and never looked back at his once oh-too-perfect romance.

She couldn't help but laugh a small weak laugh as the boy ran from someone she would never fear.

He was there then, his arms around her tiny waist and his fore-head pressed against hers.

"Was someone jealous of my dear fans?" he asked a smile spread far across his face. She searched in the topaz eyes for the right come back and found one in little time cause that was always how things went with her and him. She could always find what she needed in him and he the same with her.

It was like a little game they played every day but it was getting old. He would give her a hint and she would take it in stride. They would switch every day until the day that they would just get worn out and fall for one another.

Today was the day, both were positive. As the rain drops hit them, she said, "You're the one who just ran my boyfriend off with some fake threat. You should be the jealous one. If I'm correct."

"Kekekeke."

Her lips crashed against his and he did the same. They were one whole. As Mamori's small frame was pressed against his, she could hear his heart, realizing he had one.

It was hers. Till death do they part.

* * *

Soooo! How was it? Kekekeke. Hope I didn't bore you with all this grammar perfect crud but I still hope you'll forgive me for being snotty… kekekeke! I LOVE HIRUMA!!! HIRUMAMO FAN ALL DA WAY!


End file.
